


Power Up

by Angel_Negra



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trini woke up first, much like usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsukino_Akume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_Akume/gifts).



> For Tsukino_Akume, I hope you like my Phantom. And thanks to Pocky and Riv, I couldn't have done it without you guys.

Trini woke up first, much like usual. She sat up in bed with a yawn and peered blearily at the clock over the nightstand. Seven am on a day off. She smiled softly, swung her feet out of bed and turned to press a kiss to Cassie's shoulder before she got out of bed. Cassie gave a sleepy protest that was more sound than words and tugged her pillow tighter over her head. Trini watched her fondly for a moment before puttering to the bathroom.

She finished up quickly and headed out to the front hall to collect the mail. Her toe hit something hard and she hissed, hopping on her other foot and peering around for what she hit.

***

"Zack," said Trini, sighing, "there's no invisible space ship in the woods." She tried to tug her wrist back, but he just tightened his grip.

"I'm not making this up," he insisted.

"Remember that project Billy did? If aliens were going to land, California is the most likely place, followed by New York, and maybe, possibly-"

"-Japan and Ireland. I know!" said Zack. He turned to face her, walking backwards. "But I'm telling you-" Zack jerked as he hit empty air with a hollow clang. "Ow. Hey!" He gestured at the air, letting go of her wrist to rub the back of his head. "See? I told you!"

Trini gasped as a ship shimmered into existence and a ramp on it lowered slowly. She glanced quickly at Zack as they both dropped into a fighting stance.

"Oops?" he said, smiling apologetically.

"Zordon's Rangers," came a voice within the ship. "My partner and I need your help."

***

Trini finally spotted the heavy book that had skidded under the hall table. Shaking her head at herself, she bent to pick it up. She needed to stop watching Cassie doing research, the resulting sex was amazing, but she always wound up tripping over things for days afterwards.

Placing the book on the table, she headed towards the kitchen. She flicked the switch on the coffee pot and hovered for a moment. The On light didn't always mean that the coffee would start. Or that they'd remembered to prep the machine the night before. She waited until the first gurgle, ran a finger over the little red light and went to get the mail.

***

Trini stared down at power ruby on the chest of her suit. She glanced over at Zack and blinked. "Do you have a skirt?" she asked him.

Zack's suit was identical in design to her black one, only bright yellow and a deep green emerald where her ruby was. And well, it had a skirt. Zack bent forward slightly, peering down at it. "Huh." he said, fingering it. It seemed to be made of cloth, unlike the rest of their suits, which was more armoured. "Think it'll get in the way?"

Shrugging, Trini said, "You'd have to ask Kim." She turned back to the pale man who'd given them their new powers. "You said you worked for Zordon?"

He nodded. "We were recovering Zords for the Turbo Rangers."

"What planet do they live on?" asked Zack. "I know we have the Zeo Rangers right now on Earth."

"Ah yes, about that-" the man nearly bent double with his coughing fit.

Trini shared a worried glance with Zack. "Maybe you should sit down first."

***

Closing the door with her hip, Trini shuffled through the mail. A care package from Bulk - and based on the large amount of tape and ragged edges, he let Spike do the wrapping again, a couple of letters from Aisha and Karone, a postcard from the KO-35 theme park with a custom photo - featuring a grinning Ashley and Zhane and a slightly traumatized looking Andros. Trini paused to grin fondly at it for a moment.

There was also a letter from Justin and Trini immediately tore it open while heading back into the kitchen.

***

"Phantom!" called Cassie as soon as Trini flickered into visibility beside her. Trini took a second to enjoy Cassie's smile before pulling her further behind the cover of Storm Blaster.

"What happened to your powers?" she asked, gripping Cassie's bare wrist gently. She'd heard about what happened with the Lost Galaxy Rangers all those months ago, but she thought the Space Rangers had gone back to active duty.

Cassie shifted a bit closer to her. "I was just on vacation, visiting Justin."

Which didn't explain anything. Trini opened her mouth to tell Cassie as much when Justin came flying through the air and landed hard on the ground beside them. "Ow," he said, panting. "Some retirement party, huh?"

Trini stared at Cassie, glancing down at her wrist pointedly. Cassie grinned ruefully. "I thought Karone would make a good Pink Space Ranger," she said. "I wasn't expecting evil space pirates."

Resisting her urge to throw Cassie over her shoulder and hide her in the Phantom ship, Trini pulled out her spare blaster and handed it to Cassie. "Well, with luck, they're not expecting me either."

Cassie gripped the blaster easily. She popped up long enough to fire a couple of shots and dropped down just as quickly. "Promise to stay for cake?"

"Okay," said Trini, surprising herself. And Cassie too, from the look on her face.

***

Placing the mail onto the kitchen table, Trini opened the fridge and peered inside. Omelettes were looking like her best option this morning. She started pulling out ingredients. She hesitated when she got to the vegetable crisper. Taking a deep breath, she pulled it open and peered in cautiously. The carrots were rotting. She made a face as she gingerly transferred them to the garbage can and then washed her hands off. Trini grabbed the peppers and moved to the chopping stage.

She made a mental note to have the rest of her team over for dinner more often. She and Cassie did not go through it all fast enough on their own.

***

"I'm going to say it again," said Zack, grinning at her through the ship's vid screen. "You've got to figure out a way to get a skirt. They're awesome."

Trini shook her head, smiling at him fondly. "I've made it this long in my career without ever having a skirt. I think I'll live."

Zack laughed. "Hey, that reminds me. The Heliodor power gem is active. My scanner started acting up when I was flying over to help Horath's team."

"Really?" Trini sat up and flicked on her database. "That's our Shifter Ranger, right?"

"Nope, Shifter's Diamond. This is Sonic. Blue."

"Do you have any coordinates? I'm mission free right now."

Grinning knowingly, Zack said, "No hot date with a former Pink Space Ranger?"

"Not until tomorrow," said Trini, fighting down a blush.

Suddenly, one of Trini's general comms crackled to life. "Calling- ..tom. Com-" Trini shifted over, fiddling with the signal strength. She could see Zack leaning forward on the vid screen, trying to peer into her cockpit. The signal gave a protesting whine and then abruptly cleared up. "Repeat: This is Sonic Ranger calling Phantom Ranger. Come in, Phantom Ranger."

Trini blinked. She knew that voice. She hit the reply button. "Billy? This is Phantom Ranger."

"...Trini?"

She laughed. "I've got Zack on the vid comm. I'm sending you the codes."

The vid screen flickered for a second and split in two, Zack on one half and a morphed Billy in the other. Zack's face lit up. "You have a skirt too? Aren't they awesome!"

Trini laughed.

***

Trini folded over the first omelette and turned to get the breakfast tray while it cooked. Yawning a bit, she started pulling down the plates and cups. A pretty mug with black and yellow stripes for herself, and a 'Storm Blaster Rocks!' mug for Cassie - a present from Justin that Cassie liked to use just to drive the rest of her team nuts. TJ and Ashely were due over later today with a few new star maps, so Cassie would still be using it.

Flipping the omelette, Trini double checked the fridge calendar. She didn't think Kim had been planning any more team outings for the month, but it wouldn't be the first time she'd forgotten. It was the whole reason Cassie had bought the extra calendars.

***

Trini glanced around the clearing. Billy and Zack had already landed and the Shifter ship was just touching down. She pulled off her helmet as Jason jumped out of his cockpit. She grinned at him. "Long time no see!"

Jason laughed as he pulled off his Pink helmet. "And look at you. You're the only one here without a skirt," he said, fingering the edge of his as he walked up to her.

"Hey, I'm used it," she said, giving him a warm hug.

"Aw, come on, they're really comfortable," Jason said, hugging her back.

"Hey, did either of you get voice or video from our fifth?" asked Zack.

Trini shook her head. She'd gotten the signals that the Amethyst power gem had awakened, like the rest of them. But their missing Red Kinesis Ranger hadn't made any audio or video contact yet.

"Black Phantom Ranger," said a very familiar voice. "Yellow Frost Ranger, Blue Sonic Ranger, and Pink Shifter Ranger." Trini turned to see a Red Ranger in a very familiar suit - with no skirt - walking into the clearing. She grinned. She'd know that voice anywhere.

"Kimberly Ann Hart," she said, trying to look stern. Her grin was ruining it.

Kim laughed and pulled off her helmet. "Looks like none of us could stay away for long," she said.

***

Trini loaded the food and coffee onto the breakfast tray, then she grabbed Justin's letter and carefully made her way back into the bedroom. Setting the tray down on the nightstand, she sat down beside the Cassie-shaped lump on the bed. She smiled and curled a lock of Cassie's hair around her fingers.

***

A tugging on her hair distracted Trini from the movie. She looked over to see Cassie playing with a lock of her hair again. Trini leaned against her affectionately.

"Sorry," said Cassie, blushing lightly. "It just hits me every once in a while. You were not what I was expecting when you took your helmet off."

"A good surprise though?" asked Trini, already knowing the answer.

Cassie smiled warmly and leaned forward to kiss her. Trini forgot about the movie for a while, getting lost in the press of Cassie's lips, the warmth of her body, her little sighs and moans as Trini kissed her way down Cassie's throat.

***

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Trini sang softly.

Cassie groaned, her left arm twitching a bit.

Trini laughed to herself and gently eased the blanket off Cassie, earning a low grumble of protest. Trini trailed her fingers down Cassie's spine, following along with steady kisses. The resulting moan was only half protesting. Hooking her fingers around the edges of Cassie's sleep shirt, Trini reversed her path, kissing every inch of skin that she slowly revealed.

Cassie sighed fondly. "Okay, okay, I'm up," she said, her voice still husky with sleep.

Trini sat back enough to let Cassie roll over and then bent down to continue her trail of kisses. Once she had Cassie's breasts uncovered, she took the time to slowly kiss around both nipples, making Cassie shift restlessly. She met Cassie's gaze and slowly sucked the left one into her mouth, laving it with her tongue.

Whimpering a bit, Cassie threaded her fingers into Trini's hair and pulled her up for a heated kiss. It didn't last long, Cassie wrinkling her nose as they pulled apart. "We have some of the biggest brains in the universe on our teams," she said. "Why can't they solve morning breath?"

Trini laughed and reached over to hand Cassie her coffee. "Speaking of our brains, we have a letter from Justin. He and TJ think they found Gale Shredder."

"I don't know," said Cassie, taking a sip of her coffee. "I kind of like being your stay at home wife. I should stay that way."

Trini smiled at her. "Once a Ranger..." she said.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "My advice to myself is to let someone else take up the mantle." She huffed and picked up Justin's letter. "I mean, sure, it would reactivate my Turbo powers and someone needs to keep those two from getting destroyed before they can find Ashley and Carlos' cars..."

"So you're going to take your advice?" asked Trini, raising an eyebrow at her.

"When have I ever listened to me when it comes to this kind of thing?" Cassie said with a snort. She gave Trini a hopeful look. "But it can wait until after breakfast and morning sex, right?"

Trini grinned and handed Cassie an omelette. "Right."

Once a Ranger, always a Ranger, she thought to herself.

End.


End file.
